


Heartbeat

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but he'll be okay, kallus is a worried boyfriend, zeb is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zeb is hurt, Kallus takes watch over his boyfriend.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I've owed [thefandomhoarder](http://thefandomhoarder.tumblr.com/) for actual ages. Used the prompt: "moving your head to their chest and listening to their heartbeat" I hope you like it, and thank you for being so patient with me.

Kallus looked into the small medbay they had on the Ghost. Zeb was laid out, unconscious, as he had been since they got back

Zeb had gotten hit on their last mission, and hadn’t woken up yet. The damage wasn’t too extensive, but they couldn't figure out why he hadn’t woken up yet.

It was so strange seeing the big Lasat so _still_. They had only gotten together in the last little while, but Kallus had already gotten used to his easy energy. Even when relaxing together, Zeb was usually moving; cleaning weapons, twirling knives, and more recently, running his hand through Kallus’ longer hair.

Kallus moved into the room quietly, taking the seat next to his bed. It was harder to see him like this than he expected.

He rested a hand on Zeb’s wrist, “Please don’t go, we haven’t had nearly enough time together.”

Kallus placed his head on Zeb’s chest and closed his eyes, just feeling his lover breathe.

He was woken up when he felt a soft thumb run across his cheekbone. His eyes fluttered open to see Zeb smiling at him.

“You’re gonna get a crick in your neck, you keep lying like that.” Zeb’s voice was hoarse, but understandable.

Kallus couldn’t help but smile back. He reached his hand up to mirror the one Zeb had on him.

“Glad you’re back.”

“Couldn’t leave you that quick now could I? Who is going to tease you? Ezra?” Zeb scoffed, “Kid doesn’t have it in ‘em.”

“Wouldn’t want anyone other than you.” Kallus knew he risked sounding sappy, but he honestly couldn’t begin to care, just happy that Zeb was back.


End file.
